


embers

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 107 Spoilers, M/M, PWP, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: “Well,” Zeke says, and his voice takes on a throatier tone. “That makes me somewhat responsible, doesn’t it? For your dry spell, I mean.”





	embers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the request anon <3 i'm obsessed with these two.

Levi hates it, hates it, _hates_ it—but as much as he does, he can’t deny his attraction to Zeke Yeager. And he hates it even more because the attraction is _mutual_. Levi can feel it, crackling in between them on the airship, in the carriage through town, even on the highly dull, two-day journey to the forest of giant trees—the site of Zeke’s confinement. Zeke’s irritatingly calm, borderline teasing behavior doesn’t help at all. Levi doesn’t know why the man feels so damn comfortable around him when Levi has been nothing but intentionally horrific to him. _Fucking weirdo._

By the fifth night, as they’re camped out on a high branch that’s 10 yards wide, Zeke is bold enough to say something. Though, it isn’t the _something_ that Levi’s expecting.

“Levi… I know you’re tasked to guard me at all times, but is there no hope of privacy for me? Even being thrown in jail would lend me time to myself, at least.”

“Time to do what?” Levi snorts as he tends to the rapidly dwindling fire. “ _Shave_? Good. That ugly beard is looking pretty uneven, you know.”

Zeke clears his throat, dull shadows dancing across his frame as he stands carefully. “Aren’t we both adults? I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you. It’s been a lonely few weeks for me, Levi.”

“A few weeks? Pathetic. I haven’t gotten laid since you _murdered my partner_.”

“Well,” Zeke says, and his voice takes on a throatier tone. “That makes me somewhat responsible, doesn’t it? For your dry spell, I mean.”

“It makes you _fully_ responsible.” Levi answers, attentive to the blond’s sudden proximity despite his innuendo not registering right away.

“Then, I’d like to take responsibility.” Zeke hums, leaning in close.

Levi’s eyes narrow. “Huh?”

Zeke curls his fingers around Levi’s nape and kisses him firmly. _Fuck._ Levi thinks. Then— _Erwin, forgive me_ before he throws himself right back at the hairy blond, fumbling to divest himself of his uniform jacket.

They tear at each other, the culmination of _weeks_ of close, highly charged contact. Their mutual desire has Levi snarling against Zeke’s mouth, Zeke yanking him closer by his uniform straps, Levi _wrenching_ Zeke’s shirt from his broad torso, dusted by sandy blond hairs. Zeke apparently likes to bite, which is fine because Levi likes to _scratch._ His nails dig bright red lines across the blond’s shoulder as Zeke grinds their hips together, his mouth lax, eyes half lidded behind the fog on his glasses. Levi is struck (not for the first time) by how damn attractive his mortal enemy is.

“You really surprised me, Levi.” Zeke pants as Levi fumbles with his fastenings. “As pretty as you are… I’d have thought you had people lined up to share your bed.”

“Shut _up_.” Though Levi can’t help but make a noise of approval when he pulls out Zeke’s cock, rosy and thick in his hand. It looks much better than Levi had imagined. He spits in his hand before grasping Zeke’s cock and pumping roughly. Zeke groans, and Levi is distracted by the bob of the his adam’s apple until he feels a large hand wrap tightly around his own erection.

Bodies pressed tightly against each other, they kiss and rut hotly in front of the fire. Beneath the dark canopy of leaves, the site of many a comrade’s demise—but Levi has long since gone numb to it all. The truth of this world has ruined him. Why not go after what he wants with no regrets?

“What does a person like _you_ get off to, anyway?” Levi maintains a contemptuous gaze towards Zeke despite the flush on his face, nails digging into the nape of Zeke’s neck as they jerk each other off. They share kisses and humid breaths, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other. “Slaughtering Eldians?”

“Mmmn… _hahh_ , couldn’t I ask the same of you?” Zeke’s voice falters as Levi twists his fist just right. “You culled your own people from this very forest, right?”  
  
Zeke _knows_ he’s right. Levi despises the damned smug bastard, no matter how good he’s stroking Levi’s dick. It’s been literal _years_ since he’s been touched like this, and the blazing friction between them already has him careening towards orgasm. “You—fuck. I fucking _hate_ you.”  
  
“Wish I could say it’s mutual.” Zeke huffs against his neck, appreciating the responding shiver as he scrapes his teeth across Levi’s jaw. “But if you keep squeezing me like that—” He suddenly chuckles, breathless and unexpected. “...nevermind.”

Levi is curious, but his hips are rapidly pushing up into Zeke’s grip, alerting them both to how close he is. Zeke hums as they kiss again; less violence, all passion. Unexpectedly, he pushes a hand up Levi’s shirt and rubs at his nipple, making Levi arch and come in short bursts between them.

“…so pretty…” Zeke mutters, smirking as he raises his cum-splattered hand, glasses flashing in the last embers of the campfire. Levi knocks his arm away irritably, then leans down, spits again and uses both hands to bring the blond off. A few short minutes later, Zeke comes with a low, animalistic sound that inadvertently turns Levi on again. _What the fuck._ It seems as if this cursed attraction is going nowhere.  
  
When Zeke tries to kiss him again, Levi pushes him away and grabs for his discarded jacket—then thinks better of it and goes for a supply pack instead. He tosses a rag towards Zeke before scrubbing the mess from his own hands.

“Hey, beardy.” Levi says, after they’ve both cleaned themselves up. “What were you going to say before?”

“Hmm?” Reclining shirtless on his sparse bedding, Zeke looks far too satisfied.

“When I was making you drip all over yourself.” Levi says without preamble. “You said, if I kept squeezing you like that—”

Zeke laughs again, and Levi is annoyed by how much he likes the sound. “Ah, it was silly—just a personal joke. I was going to say, if you keep squeezing me like that I might just follow in my father’s footsteps and marry an island devil.”

Levi stares. “You’re a fucking weirdo.” He says, because it’s true. But Zeke is also pretty fucking funny, all things considered.

“I know.” Zeke winks, like he can read Levi’s mind. The last ember of the campfire fizzles out, leaving them alone together in the darkness.

 

_end_


End file.
